geographyqfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Cell Phone Services
1. Verizon 35% - I have Verizon and I never get dropped calls. I think that Verizon should be number 1! when I clicked on the link I thought that it would be between at&t and verizon not verizon and t-mobile! Also if you walk into verizon you get great costumer service and if you walk into t-mobile there's like nobody there! but soon enough verizon will be back on top! - I've not had one single problem with Verizon in the 3 years I've had it. My family has tried AT&T, T-Mobile, and don't even get me STARTED on Sprint (it's honestly a nightmare)...none of which can compare. Verizon for the win! - Better than Sprint. Sprint is horrible. | 2. T-Mobile 20% - Yes T-Mobile. I laugh every time someone talks about oh at&t this verizon that. I can go to Europe, Asia, or North America and find T-Mobile. - I hate how everyone says that T-Mobile sucks but the truth is they don't have it so how are they suppose to know that! Yea it might have been sucky before in the past but it's super fast now and it has unlimited data which is fantastic and is cheap! Verizon and AT&T are super expensive and don't even have unlimited data and waste all your money! Verizon isn't even that fast like they say online and through social media! It sucks! I honestly think that T-Mobile is the best phone company in the United States of America & I'm glad to have it because all my friends have AT&T and Verizon and they are always complaining about that there data finished or that they cannot waste it because they don't have unlimited | 3. AT&T 21% - I've been with AT&T for about 6 years now, and have had no issues so far. My interaction with customer service has always been quick and painless, and I rarely get dropped calls (rarely because I travel through areas that don't have good coverage by any carrier). - I had verizon, never got reception and it never worked overseas which sucked. Now I got the iphone on AT@T and it works great. Barely get dropped calls and once in a while I dont have service but after about a minute or two not having service it comes back and works even better. - I hate verizon. AT&T is the best ever. | 4. Sprint 10% - The few times I have been in a Sprint store, they have always been very helpful towards me. Even if I just wanted to ask a quick questions, they seem to always have the answers. - I carry a Verizon BlackBerry for work as well. I have noticed that when I am out in the middle of no where, I will have a better signal on my iPhone vs my BlackBerry. Granted they are two different technologies, so it's not a fair comparison, but it is all I have to go off of. - Sprint's been good for the years I've had it. - have had Sprint for 3 years now and have no complaints. They have been more than helpful with any questions or concerns I have had. My husband had Verizon before and could never get a straight answer from them. The only complaint I have about Sprint is that I used to be able to upgrade my phone every year and now they've quit doing that and gone back to two year upgrades. | 5. US Cellular 6% - I love US-Cellular, never had a phone that didn't have a signal anywhere. The phone selection isn't great but at least they carry LG and of course Samsung for Samsung and iPhone are probably the best out there. They also carry windows phones which are more like computers which is neat. | 6. Cricket 3% - Cricket provides the same, if not, better service for better, more affordable prices than most other carriers. It does not cheat on for the public's money like other carriers have done to me in the past. I'm very happy with the service and I don't see myself changing carriers any soon. Keep up the good work! - It is the best service in mobile and cricket is also very popular in India. | 7. Vodafone 2% - I am using Vodafone 2003 it's world best service provider - Not the best service but great value for money | 8. Virgin Mobile 1% - Be advised the US governments are beginning to level fees and taxes even when service national (hint: this is illegal taxation). | 9. MetroPCS 0% - I've had Metro since around when they started. I don't use the internet on my phone much, so I don't have a big opinion on it. Everything I do use has increasingly improved since then, and the price has always been fair. I've tried T-mobile otherwise, their service is shameful and leaving them is like a divorce. I've never had a definitive problem with Metro, they're quite straightforward. The price is quite fair, always has been. | 10. Airtel 0% - Best service ever. I always prefer Airtel over other service providers. It's expensive but good quality always comes in a higher price. |